Masked Lovers
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Kakashi wants to dance with Iruka at the Konoha Ninja Masquerade Ball, to make his feelings clear to our favourite chunnin. KakaIru fluff story containing Yaoi and Yuri pairings.


**This is my first ever fanfic. Read and see what you think! :) If I get good reviews or constructive criticism, I will put more stories up, maybe containing some lemons ;) Hope you enjoy! Flames will be ignored and used to toast marshmallows for the good reviewers!**

**Masked Lovers**

"Damn you to hell for making me go to this, Gai!"  
This attitude was very unlike me. And it was all Gai's fault, as usual! Yes I know we are best friends (and esteemed rivals apparently) but he knew that members of the Hatake clan did not attend things such as Village Ninja Masquerade Balls!

The ball had been Lady Tsunade's idea. And as Hokage, anything she says, goes.  
"It will be fun and a chance for the hard working ninja of the village to let their hair down and meet new people – secretly, of course."  
Of course it was. I should have left the room there and then. But the object of my desires seemed so excited at the news of the upcoming event. _Iruka…_ I loved him so much, even through all the rants he had at me for handing in mission reports late, or for treating Naruto too harshly. Seeing Iruka's face light up at the prospect of a night off and a fancy Ball, I couldn't miss the night and the chance to dance with my Dolphin under the stars, (just wait, he will be mine!) It was Gai's loud mouth that woke me from my daydreams of the Ball and what could happen afterwards.

"Excellent idea, Lady Tsunade! I volunteer Kakashi and I to set everything up and make sure it's all ready for Friday night!"  
As he struck a Nice Guy pose, I shuddered in fear. I was USELESS at this sort of thing.  
"Alright then, I leave Organisation and Decoration to you two! As for food and drink, Kotetsu and Izumo can be in charge. Genma, I want you to work on the music, get a good sound system! Iruka, you'll be on costume duty, deciding the formal dress for the evening. You can work with the Kunoichi; decide in a group the dress code. Now everyone, GET TO WORK!"

"YES MA'AM!"

After the initial meeting, everything had been sorted fairly quickly, (an amazing feat, considering this whole affair was being planned and created by a group of trained killers) and most of us were looking forward to Friday. With one or two obvious exceptions. Anko had to threaten Ibiki with her worst jutsu before the man agreed to attend and I certainly wasn't looking forward to the whole evening. "_Just the slow dance." _I thought dreamily, staring over at Iruka choosing masks for the younger ninja.

"Hey calm down, you can all have a mask! Ino stop crying, you'll get a purple one! Shikamaru, NO, you don't have to wear one if it's too troublesome. NARUTO, PUT THAT DOWN!"  
Ahh, music to my ears. Iruka yelling at someone else for a change.

And so, Friday came around quicker than expected.  
"Gai I am, under NO circumstances, going to wear a dress and mask."  
"I know! I have a wonderful suit all picked out for you, my eternal rival!" His smile was scaring me a little. But when he revealed the suit…  
"Gai… It's perfect!"  
Black trousers with matching jacket, thin black tie with a lone red diamond at the top, matching black jacket with the same diamond on the top of the pocket and a white mid-sleeve shirt and black silk waistcoat to go over the top. Combing my hair over my sharingan eye and adjusting my usual ninja mask I checked my self out in the mirror (just to be sure I looked okay!) How could Iruka resist me, looking like this!

When we arrived at the venue, a smallish club just outside of central Konoha called 'Venom', the party had already stared. Music was pouring out of the sound system, and neon green and blue lights were flashing everywhere. The decorations seemed to sparkle just right, whenever the lights hit them. Everything looked perfect, just how it had been planned.

I smiled a little under my mask, enjoying watching the couples together. Most of the girls had masks on, but it was so easy to tell who was who, due to the usual range of colours. Ino and Sakura had matching hot pink and dark purple masks and dresses, having started becoming really good friends at the end of last year, moving on to date. Tenten was giggling behind a small baby pink mask, leaning on a golden clad Temari's shoulder (after the three sand students had helped Konoha out so much and become so close, it would have been a shame not to invite them). Hinata smiled dreamily from behind a gentle lilac mask, swaying lightly on the dance floor with Shino.

Kurenai and Anko didn't have masks on, but they looked like they were having a good time anyway, Anko being held close by Ibiki and Kurenai engaging Asuma in some drinking game, seated at one of the small green tables.

Even the boys looked happy to be there, with their partners. Shikamaru and Neji, Gaara and Lee, Kankuro and Kiba. I sighed as I spotted Naruto and Sasuke, quietly whispering together. I hoped the Uchiha would realise now that he had something important, it was worth staying in the village for! Chouji didn't seem to mind that he didn't have a partner, I noticed him making good use of the buffet food.

I noticed Gai had left my side, and scanned the room for him. Spotting him engaged at the bar with Jiraiya, I left him to it, not realising those two were so well acquainted. I started searching for Kotetsu and Izumo, who were also involved in a drinking game with Raidou and Hayate. Genma appeared to be missing, until I saw him twirling Tsunade on the dance floor, laughing with her.  
The only person I hadn't spotted was Iruka. I started to feel quite alone and felt like leaving, even though I had only just arrived. As I turned to go, my mood started to rise. Before me stood Iruka, dressed in an identical suit to mine, except his waistcoat was a gorgeous turquoise, with a heart on his tie.

"Hello Scarecrow." He laughed lightly. "Were you looking for me?"  
I couldn't think. His voice, his looks, his eyes full of happiness.  
"If your speechless, how about a dance?" He suggested, smiling shyly at me. I could only nod in agreement, as he led me onto the dance floor, where a slow song had started up. Other couples drifted in to join us, smiling happily in their own romantic worlds. I knew the song instantly. It was one of my favourites.

_No, I can't forget this evening__  
__Or your face as you were leaving__  
__But I guess that's just the way this story goes, __  
__You always smile...__  
__But in you eyes your sorrow shows__  
__Yes it shows__  
_

_No I can't forget tomorrow__  
__When I think of all my sorrows__  
__When I had you there but then I let you go__  
__And now it's only fair that I should let you know__  
__What you should know__  
_

_I cant live__  
__If living is without you__  
__I can't live__  
__I can't give anymore__  
__Can't live__  
__If living is without you__  
__can't give,__  
__I can't give anymore_

"This is one of your favourite songs, right Kakashi?" Iruka smiled up at me as we swayed together to the music.

"Yes… did you plan this?" He laughed lightly.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you… and let you know how I really felt. I know we're just friends and I don't know you 100% inside out, but I do know that every time I see you I feel happy inside, Every time you hand in a mission report I want you to stay in the office with me that little bit longer. And every time I see you smile behind that mask, I want to kiss you and let you hold me forever. I'm sorry if that's too strong or you don't feel that way, but I couldn't let you carry on, not knowing." He put his head down, expecting me to walk away and leave him there. I lifted his face back to me with my hand._  
_

_Well, I can't forget this evening__  
__Or your face as you were leaving__  
__But I guess that's just the way this story goes,__  
__You always smile__  
__But in you eyes your sorrow shows__  
__Yes it shows_

"Iruka… you just told me everything I wanted to hear from you. Everything I wanted to say to you tonight." His face light up with love, relief and happiness.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I have a request." pulling him in tighter, so no-one else could hear, I whispered, "Let's go home."_  
_

_can't live__  
__If living is without you__  
__I can't live__  
__I can't give anymore__  
__Can't live__  
__If living is without you__  
__I can't live,__  
__I can't give anymore_

Back at mine, Iruka gently pulled down my mask, kissing my face and moving to my lips. I kissed back, and then broke away, to pull his waistcoat and shirt off, him doing the same to me. Kissing and laughing softly together, we stumbled to my bedroom, making good use of the double bed I hardly ever used alone._  
_

_Ohhhhhh (No can't live)__  
__No no no (No I can't live)__  
__I can't live (No can't live)__  
__If living is without (No I can't live)__  
__I can't live (No can't live)__  
__I can't give anymore (No I can't live)_

As Iruka lay next to me, tired out from our 'activities', I watched the night sky fill with fireworks, coming from the direction of the club. Lighting up my room and illuminating the sleeping chunnin with flashes of green, blue, silver and gold, I smiled and felt a pure feeling I hadn't in a long time.

Happiness.

The end

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
